


Il hurle

by ThoughtYouWereLost



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtYouWereLost/pseuds/ThoughtYouWereLost
Summary: Le silence, assourdissant, encore, toujours.





	Il hurle

**Author's Note:**

> Juste, un petit texte qui est apparu après avoir vu la bande annonce d'Avengers Endgame...
> 
> Ecrit le 28.12.18  
> Posté le 24.01.19

Il hurle, il hurle, il hurle. Il hurle comme jamais il n’a hurlé. 

Il hurle encore et toujours, il hurle jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un l’écoute, il hurle jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un l’entende. 

Mais personne ne l’entend, personne ne le voit, personne n’est là. 

Il est plus seul que jamais, il va mourir seul, il le sait. Il ne mourra pas aux côtés de Yinsen, il ne mourra pas aux côtés de Pepper, il ne mourra pas aux côtés de Peter. Il mourra seul.  
Plus de panache, plus d’armure, plus de génie, ne reste qu’un homme qui mourra seul avec lui-même, seul avec ses doutes, seul avec sa culpabilité.

Et le silence, assourdissant, encore, toujours. Etouffant, asphyxiant. Alors il hurle jusqu’à que quelqu’un lève la tête, mais personne n’est là, alors il continue. 

Il continue de hurler, de gémir, et lorsqu’il regarde par la fenêtre, il voit le vide. 

Le vide est oppressant. C’est comme une gigantesque entité qui ne demanderait qu’à l’engloutir, le dévorer, l’annihiler. Le vide, c’est noir. Ou pas. Le vide, c’est dur à décrire. C’est obscur, tout pourrait s’y cacher, s’y tapir, et attendre son heure. 

Le vide, c’est rassurant aussi. C’est une étendue infinie de néant, et des fois, il se dit qu’au moins c’est une porte de sortie. Il pourrait s’y jeter, il manquerait d’air, mourrait rapidement, dans une dernière bravade, un dernier défi, un dernier mystère à élucider. 

Comment c’est le vide ? C’est froid ? C’est chaud ? C’est mou ? C’est compact ? Ca bouge ? On peut y nager ?

Puis il se rappelle. Les sons ne se propagent pas dans le vide. 

Alors il se remet à hurler. 

Ce n’est pas encore aujourd’hui qu’il saura.


End file.
